In industries that have field operations in remote areas, a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) network is used to provide communications between electronic devices in remote areas and in the operation control center. Examples of these industries include the oil and gas industry, power industry, mining industry and the like. A SCADA network is a control system that uses computers, networked data communications and graphical user interfaces for high-level process supervisory management, and uses other peripheral devices such as programmable logic controllers and discrete proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controllers to interface to the process plant or machinery.